Memories
by MotleyOfTheUnknown
Summary: Shizuo happened to see his nemesis on a normal day in Ikebukuro... only to find that Izaya doesn't remember him! In fact, poor Izaya was just wandering around without knowing where he was going or who he was. Though Shizu-chan would be happy to get rid of him once and for all, he feels a bit... sorry for the pathetic flea.
1. Chapter 1

It was just like any other day in Ikebukuro. The former bartender walked down the busy street, a lit cigarette hanging limply from his lips. His eyes glared out from behind his sunglasses. Something smelled strange today... It smelled like a flea. He looked around, almost certain that a certain stalker was somewhere around. Sure enough, he spotted a mop of black hair and a fur-lined sweater.

"IIIIIZAYYYAAAA!" Shizuo shouted, ripping a vending machine from the ground with little effort. As the flying hunk of metal went hurtling towards the flea, he didn't bother to step out of the way. In fact, it's almost as if it didn't register until everyone else dove out of the way.

Izaya was actually surprised to see a flying vending machine, as if this wasn't a usual occurrence. His eyes widened in shock as he barely managed to dive out of the way with a cry of surprise. For a moment, he simply lay on the ground in shock and horror. The only thing that could make him move was watching the enraged blonde charge at him.

Shizuo watched as the flea stumbled getting to his feet, quickly giving chase. This seemed odd... He'd usually at least taunt him. He watched as Izaya dashed off into an alley, following close behind him.

Finally, Izaya stopped at the dead end, turning to face the man as he trembled with fear. Who is this guy and what does he want with him? He flinched and put his arms up to shield himself only to be picked up by the shirt collar.

"Why are you trying to hurt me?" Izaya snapped, his feet dangling just above the ground.

"You know you're not allowed here, flea," Shizuo growled his piercing glare staring through the horrified man in his hands.

"Please, I don't know what's going on! I don't even know who you!"

This made Shizuo stop and stare dumbfounded at his enemy. How did he not recognize him? Why isn't he being a violent psychotic prick? He looked Izaya deep in his bright red eyes.

"Who are you?" he growled. Izaya tried to squirm away, whimpering. "WHO ARE YOU?" Shizuo asked again, tightening his grip.

"I don't know!" Izaya responded. But, it genuinely appeared that he was telling the truth... maybe they should visit Shinra to be sure.


	2. Chapter 2

He dragged the flea to Shinra's door, holding onto him by his hair. Izaya whimpered the whole time, clearly annoying the former bartender. He knocked on the door, controlling his rage so he didn't burst a hole through the door. "Shinra! Shinra, would you open the door?" he called with his gruff voice.

After another moment, another friend answered the door. It was the Black Rider, if Shizuo could remember correctly. She texted out on her phone, turning it to him.

 _What's wrong, Shizuo?_

He pulled the flea forward, much to the rider's surprise. "Apparently, Izaya lost his memory." She went back to texting furiously, revealing her message to the upset man at the door.

 _Bring him in. I'll get Shinra and we'll see what's going on_.

She let the two in, Izaya being dragged unwillingly inside and thrown onto the couch with a thud. The blonde glared at him and pointed with the hand he had dragged the flea in with. "Stay put, you-" He stopped, noticing some dried blood on his hand, and even a small, fresh smudge on the couch cushion. The good doctor came into the living room to find his two favorite people to watch, making him smile widely. "Shizuo! And Izaya! Wow… in the same room and not trying to kill eachother?"

"I think something's wrong with Izaya," Shizuo answered, showing his slightly bloodied hand. This made the doctor's smile fade a bit, looking over to the terrified huddle that was the apparently injured Izaya. He walked over, noticing the blood smudge on his couch. "Hey, Izaya, are you alright?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Izaya responded, confused. "Do I know you?"


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor quickly turned to Shizuo, assuming he'd done this. "How hard did you hit him?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed with concern. This apparently offended the blonde, making his fist clench tightly. "I actually missed him, thank you very much," he growled. Shinra returned his attention to his new patient. "Do you know what day it is?"

Shizuo walked outside while they questioned him, almost certain he had a concussion. As he waited, he lit up another cigarette. What a day… Celty walked outside to check on the blonde, laying a hand on his shoulder with her phone faced towards him.

You didn't do this, did you?

"Surprisingly not," he answered, releasing a puff of smoke. He looked back at the silent rider, eyebrows furrowed. "I'm kinda wondering who did this myself..." The rider tilted her head, almost as if she was confused, fingers flying over the keyboard.

Are you… worried about Izaya?

The cigarette nearly dropped from his mouth with surprise. "Me? Worried about that filth in there?" His ears turned a slight tint of red, appearing to be a bit embarrassed. He turned away, grumbling. This was enough for the curious dullahan, and if she had a head, she might have smiled.

 _I didn't mean to bother you. I'm going back inside if you wish to join us._

She closed the phone and walked inside, noticing the expression on Shinra's face. When she got his attention, he tried to lighten up a bit. "It's just a concussion. Nothing I can't fix, right?" he responded to the silent query of the rider. "Uh, Celty? Could you go fetch Shizuo? I know Izaya isn't heavy, but I wouldn't trust myself carrying him."

At the request of her roommate, she went out to fetch the blonde, returning only a moment later. Shizuo looked tall and intimidating to the poor amnesiac, making Izaya shift away. The blonde rolled his eyes, looking away. "It's not like I'm here to beat the sense back into you," he grumbled, arms open. "You shouldn't be walking right now. Apparently, with the whole concussion thing…"


	4. Chapter 4

Celty waited outside the room with anticipation, though she was rather confident in the good doctor's abilities. After a while, Shizuo came out with a bit of blood spattered on him, making her back up a bit. The man looked over at her with a sigh. "He's fine now, but he needs his rest. Don't get freaked out by… this. I just had to get a little dirty when I lent a hand, that's all," he grumbled, already pulling out another cigarette. Shinra came out another couple of minutes later, removing his gloves and smiling. "Hey, uh, Shizuo, do you need to wash up?" he asked, noticing the mess that he was. "I can send Celty to get you a fresh outfit."

It wouldn't be any trouble. In fact, you really do look a bit of a mess.

Shizuo grumbled a bit, running a hand through his hair. "Sure… I'll try not to take too long," he answered, heading for the shower. The dullahan waved a simple goodbye before heading out to get the man another outfit.

He left his clothes at the door and stood under the warm water, letting the blood rinse off down the drain as he thought. He just helped save Izaya's life… now, repeat that and think about that a bit. What was wrong with that situation? He, Shizuo Heiwajima, saved Izaya Orihara, his most hated enemy, from dying from brain trauma. What. The. Hell…

As he kept running it through his head, he finally got out and dried off, surprised to find a fresh outfit on the sink. Well, Celty was certainly good at her job. It took no time at all. When Shizuo finally went to go check on the flea, his hair was still a bit damp and stuck to him.

He watched as the annoying man slept, looking down on him with what seemed to be pity. A drop of water from his hair dripped onto Izaya's face, the droplet sliding down his cheek and making him stir. His red eyes opened to see Shizuo looming over him, startling him as he nearly rolled off the bed if not for the railing…

And Shizuo's hand on his arm. "Be careful, would ya? You just came out of getting a hole drilled in your head. I don't think falling off because you saw me would be the best thing for you to do."

He looked up at the man, his eyes wide with fear at first, but then he slowly began to relax. Izaya slowly realized the tall, intimidating blonde before him was genuinely concerned and didn't want to hurt him. He even relaxed enough to give him a smile.

"Thanks, um... Shizuo, right?" He asked, surprizing Shizuo until he realized that Shinra had said his name a few dozen times, making his shoulders slump slightly in disappointment. Shizuo did at least give him a smile. "Nah, I didn't do much," he chuckled before turning to leave, only to be stopped by a fragile hand gripping his sleeve...


End file.
